


The Emperor's Wrath

by DarkxPrince



Series: SWTOR Prompt Collections [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Female Pureblood Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(prompt) The Droids You're Looking For - One of the hallmarks of the Star Wars universe is the presence of droids: astromech, protocol, combat, and more. Write about the droids that support (or hinder) your characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's Wrath

_Droids … why must it always be droids_ , Varilia snarled within her mind as she deftly deflected blaster bolts. Her twin lightsabers were a blur of motion around her as she slowly advanced upon the platoon of droids attacking her.

She hated fighting droids; even back at the academy she hated fighting them. Droids were thoughtless machines that could only carry out their programming. It was just so dull to fight against them. Droids had no expressions, no emotions, no nothing, and simply slicing them in half ended the fight. They were just no _fun_ to fight against, and for a Sith Warrior such as herself they were barely a challenge. Worst of all – because of their lack of emotions – they didn’t _scream_ when they were destroyed. They didn’t scream when her lightsabers cut into them. And they didn’t have any internal organs, like humans did, that she could squash with her Force powers.

With a yell of pure hatred she threw her lightsabers, the red-black blades arcing in wide circles and cutting through several droids. Even as her lightsabers flew back, she was in motion, using the Force to amplify her jump toward her attackers. She landed in the middle of the group, the two droids closest to her smashed into scrap as if gravity had been increased tenfold. The Pureblood grit her teeth, anger churning within her; if they had been human they would have been screaming in agony as all their bones smashed to pieces. A Force-strengthened scream slammed into another, the droid’s chassis crumbling in on itself. Her rage only continued to mount, again if her opponent had been organic they would have screamed as their internal organs ruptured and bled.

Reaching out with the Dark Side, Varilia lifted a droid into the air, snapping what passed as its neck. Sparks flew as cables snapped and splintered, and with an enraged growl the Pureblood Sith tossed it aside. Her lightsabers cut through several others, her rage only mounting as she continued to fight. Normally the Pureblood would reach out with the Force, enhancing the searing bite of her lightsabers, delighting in the screams of pain from her human enemies. She would even have simply severed her opponent’s limbs, anything to draw out their pain and fuel her strength.

In many ways that had been why she had been chosen as the Emperor’s Wrath. There were plenty of Sith who were just as cruel as she was, Sith who reveled in the agony of others. However, they were just cruel for cruelness’ sake. Aside from the Emperor, no other Sith drew on another’s pain to fuel their Dark Side powers like she did. Many simply used their anger and hate to fuel their powers, though she knew that would only go so far. Varilia knew that hate and anger were never enough, or at least it had never been enough for her. Both rage and anger were excellent for short bursts of power, yet like a flame it flickered and died without anything more to fuel it.

The last of the droids fell, leaving Varilia and her apprentice, Jaesa, standing in the middle of the wreckage. The Pureblood Sith growled deep in her throat, this was just another of the many reasons she hated fighting droids. Not only were they easy and quick to kill, she was left with all this pent-up rage. Not that that really mattered now, anyway. When they returned to the ship, Jaesa would be more than glad to help _relieve_ her of all that pent-up rage. At the rate her hatred continued to expand, it would be a long and vigorous session. She was getting ahead of herself, though; they still had a mission to complete before they could do anything.

Varilia slowly turned as the Force warned her of incoming danger. _Great_ , the Pureblood thought to herself, _another droid._ Though, at least, this droid appeared to be a slightly better challenge.

The droid itself looked like any other heavy assault droid; though instead of a blaster it held an electrostaff in its hand. Varilia’s crimson orbs narrowed. Reversing the grip on her lightsabers so that they crossed behind her back, she lowered herself into a crouch. Whatever else the droid may have in its arsenal, it would be no match for the Emperor’s Wrath. With a roar of pure rage, Varilia launched herself at the droid.

The Pureblood Sith brought her power to bear as she landed in front of the droid, a blue energy field absorbing much of her Force attack. No matter, all energy shields had a limit, Varilia would simply have to whittle away at it until it short-circuited. The droid responded in kind, bringing up the electrostaff to strike. Quickly blocking the attack, Varilia felt the Dark Side boil within her, a force-enhanced scream blasting into the heavy assault droid. Just like before, though, the droid’s energy shield absorbed much of the impact and the droid continued its attack. Varilia continued to trade blows, blocking and dodging and striking when she could; rage constantly churning within her. She could feel her Dark Side powers increasing the more she fought.

Varilia matched the droid strike for strike, waiting for that moment when she could unleash all of the power building within her. The Pureblood Sith sensed rather than saw the droid’s energy shield fail and knew that her chance to end the fight had come. Channeling all of her power into her arms and lightsaber blades, Varilia spun on her heel. Her lightsabers sliced through the droid’s midsection and neck, sending it toppling to the ground. Varilia merely stood there, starring down at the droid’s remains. Grinding her teeth, she reluctantly deactivated her lightsabers and returned them to her belt.

“Master?” Jaesa asked, placing a hand upon the Pureblood’s shoulder.

“We’re done here,” Varilia responded, bringing her boot down and crushing what remained of the thing’s head.


End file.
